


Show Me

by heycliff0rd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycliff0rd/pseuds/heycliff0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton wants your mouth, Ashton gets your mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the 2nd fic i've ever written as i'm still new to the whole thing. i initially wrote it about somebody else, but changed it to ashton when i read it back and realised that i had him in mind. i have a couple of other fics that i might post depending on if people enjoy this one... or if everyone hates it then i'll just pretend this never happened... ANYWAY just a fun little smutty one-shot that i hope you enjoy!

It was a pretty basic Sunday night. It'd been a busy weekend and while you and Ashton were both exhausted, you didn't want it to end just yet. So you stayed in, a tangle of limbs on the sofa, and spent the evening with some terrible food and even worse TV. You didn't often get nights like this anymore, so you cherished them when you finally did. Snuggling into his chest, you breathed in his scent. Still fresh from the shower but distinctively Ashton. 

You must've both lost interest in the trash on the TV because the next thing you knew you were waking up in the pitch dark, confused, and desperate for a drink. You unlinked yourself from your slumbering boyfriend and got up from the sofa. Only in your underwear and one of his big t-shirts that he'd decided to cut to shreds, you walked to the kitchen but, not wanting to turn on the kitchen light, you let the moon light the way as you walked to the sink to get yourself some water.

"Hi, little one," Ashton's raspy, deep voice out of the darkness jolts you out of your sleepy haze, barely managing to keep your grip on the cold glass in your hands.

"What the fuck, babe? You scared the life out of me!" You laughed, turning and walking towards him. "Do you need something or are you just going to stand in the dark all night?" No reply. He just stood there, smirking. His shirtless body leaning against the door frame. "Hello? Are you... Whatever," you mutter and walk past him to go back to sleep. Preferably in your bed this time.

But you don’t make it very far before Ashton's hand is in your hair and he’s pulling you back into the kitchen. In your disorientation you trip over your feet as you try to find your balance, but he stops you in your tracks and looks straight in to your eyes.

"Uh uh. You’re not going anywhere. Knees. Now."

He pushes you down, the coldness of the kitchen tiles mixed with the pain of your knees hitting them makes you cry out. Backing away from you slightly, he removes his boxers.

"Now, take off my shirt," he says, looking smug as he purposely stresses the word _my_. You just do as you're told, remove the oversized item of clothing and throw it to the side. He walks towards you again, stopping directly in front of you, and you try to move your head to get some kind of contact with his stiff cock right in front of your face, but his tight grip on your hair returns and he pulls your head back to look at him.

"What do you say, baby girl?"

"Please?"

"Please, what?"

"Please may I suck your cock?"

"Such a polite girl. Go ahead."

His grip loosens and you're finally able to touch him. You have to try your hardest to hold back from just devouring him so that you can lick his smooth head slowly, the way you know he likes. His fingers stroke your hair as you run your tongue up and down his length a few times, before you envelope his now slick cock with your hot mouth. He guides your head back and forth a few times before his grip tightens again and he pulls his cock out of your mouth.

"Wha-," He stops you before you can even get the words out with another sharp tug at your hair. Lowering his head to yours, he kisses quickly, then growls...

"Open."

You obey, of course, and stick your tongue out slightly as he slips his cock back into your mouth and begins to thrust. You watch his chest rapidly rise and fall with each forceful thrust of his cock in your needy mouth, before he once again pulls out. You gasp. He just chuckles. You stare. Eyes wide, mouth wider. He's teasing you. He knows how much you want him, but he likes to see that look of confusion and impatience on your face.

"No pouting, baby girl," he chuckles. "Daddy's just playing."

Putting his cock back into your waiting mouth, he thrusts harder, holding you still as you try to regulate your breathing around his thick length. Through your watering eyes, you watch his muscles tense and his head fall back.

"Fuuuck yes," he groans. "Such a hot little mouth."

His eyes close and he lets out a long groan as his fingers wrap around your hair again and he pumps his cock faster. You put your hands on his thighs for some stability and he looks down at your face. You hadn’t even realised that your eyes had closed as you were trying so hard to focus on breathing through his fierce thrusting.

"Look. At. Me," he grunts.

His breathing is more laboured now and you know he’s close.

You stare up at him and he grins, slowly letting up on his thrusts before he pulls out. You breathe deeply, ignoring the strands of spit now dripping down your chin, and watch as he starts to pump his wet cock with his hand. You immediately forget that you're still trying to catch your breath because all you want is him in your mouth again. You lean forward and try to touch him again even slightly, but he stops you.

"No. Watch."

You sigh with frustration but still find yourself enthralled by the sight before you. One of the strong hands you love so much wrapped around his thick cock. His head rolling back on his shoulders. His broad muscles tensing with each pump. It's only now that you realise just how wet you actually are; you were so wrapped up in pleasuring him that you hadn’t even thought about the effect it was having on your pussy. But before you even have the chance to try to touch yourself, he grabs a fistful of your hair, growls out a low "open", and pulls your mouth to him.

You watch him, your tongue out in anticipation, as he gets closer and closer to his release. All heavy breaths and loud groans and deep growls. His head falls forward slightly as he comes on your tongue and you can’t help but moan at the sensation. Fuck. He tastes incredible. You don't take your eyes off of him as his orgasm finishes and his breathing calms. He pulls his cock away from your mouth and you look up at him playfully with your mouth closed.

He chuckles slightly.

“Show me.”

You open your mouth to display the load of cum on your tongue before he tells you to swallow. Staring straight at him, you do as he says, and look into his eyes with a smile on your face. He gazes at you sweetly, a look of pride in his eyes. The strong hands he was just using to hold your head still as he fucked your mouth with abandon now gently and lovingly brush the sweaty strands of hair out of your face before he leans down and finally kisses you, slowly and deeply, and gently pulls you up from the floor. You wrap your arms around his neck as he picks up your legs to wrap them around his waist, and carries you out of the kitchen.

"You’re such a good girl, baby," he whispers as he takes you upstairs, and you smile weakly. You're really fucking tired.

He places you down gently in your bed before getting in beside you. You automatically nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck as he wraps his arms around you, gently stroking your side. You take in his scent again. A little muskier now, his skin is warm and still slightly moist with sweat. You just smile and relax into him completely. His quiet, "I love you," is the last thing you hear before you let your eyes close.


End file.
